


Forever

by VesperNexus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x09, Angst, Car Accidents, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Lies of Omission, Post Lies of Omission, Post s05e09
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperNexus/pseuds/VesperNexus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after s05e09 - Lies of Omission.</p><p>Scott walked away. Scott left him.</p><p>A sob crawls up his throat. He can’t. He can’t do this anymore.</p><p>Stiles is dying, and he wishes it would happen faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched Lies of Omission and OH. MY. GOD.  
> I freakin' hate Theo Raeken.

_You can’t hear me cry_

_See my dreams all die_

_From where you’re standing on your own._

He leaps into the jeep, soaking wet, wrench clenched in numb fingers.

His heart beats against his ribs so violently he thinks it might break through the bone. The wrench slips from between his fingers and clatters noisily by his feet, but he pays the residing thud no mind.

His hands are shaking so much he can’t fit his seatbelt into the buckle, fingers so numb he doesn’t feel anything. _He doesn’t want to._

The weight is crushing him, heavy on his shoulders and his heart. His eyes are blurry and something hot slips down his cheeks and his fingers shake so much he can’t fit the key into the jeep.

He tries and tries but he can’t see through the blur, and his heart hurts, _god it hurts_ , and his shoulder aches and he remembers Scott flinching, stepping back, Scott _flinching away from him._

Stiles gives up for a moment, and the key slips through his fingers. It simmers beneath his skin, a deep hopelessness, a sadness, and grief in stabbing pains to his heart. He can’t do this, hecan’thecan’thecan’t because Scott-

He slams his palm against the steering wheel and yells, cries out over the rain pattering against the glass. He feels his soul shattering, pieces breaking off and crumbling like everything he’s worked so hard for and it’s so _hard-_

_Say you believe me-_

_Say you believe me-_

Scott doesn’t believe him.

He doesn’t _believe_ him.

His breaths come in short gasps and everything aches, everything hurts so much and he feels his heart bleed, bleed because it’s over. He lost him. He lost Scott. He lost _Scott._

What’s the _point_?

He wants to cry, feels the sob build up in his throat. His world is coming apart and he’s struggling to hold it together. The edges cut his fingers and it _hurts._

Stiles finally fits the key into the hole and he drives, he drives through the rain and he doesn’t know where he’s going. He doesn’t care.

He wants it to be over. It hurts to breath, it’s a stabbing pain in his heart because it isn’t supposed to be like this, because it was self-defence it was, it was, he swears but no one believes him and Scott’s left him and his tears are dripping down and soaking his shirt and there’s nothing he can do about the gaping hole in his chest where his best friend is supposed to be.

_He can’t breathe._

His knuckles are white along the steering wheel, and he’s shivering, he’s so cold, he’s so _cold_ and he can’t get warm, he can’t get better because he killed Donovan and Scott left him.

Scott _left_ him. Why did he leave him? _Why_?

Scott’s his best friend, and best friends are supposed to be there for each other. But Scott walked away and he broke a piece of Stiles with him, and he crushed it. Scott _left_ him. Scott- _why?_

His head spins. It blinds him for a moment, it comes in a white flash behind his eyelids, a pain so intense his throat closes and he loses his grip on the wheel.

The car swerves and he barely feels it, black splotches dancing across his vision. The tires screech against the asphalt and the wheel turns so quickly, but his hands are numb and his heart is missing and he can’t, he can’t, he can’t.

Stiles thinks it makes a noise when the car veers to the wrong side, when it breaks through the sleets of rain and the wheels don’t turn the right way. He feels it flip, and for a moment, there’s no gravity.

It’s in slow motion. He’s going to die. And then he remembers Scott, _say you believe me_ , and he thinks,

Good.

*

Scott leaves, leaves Liam and Hayden and Theo because he just _can’t_ right now. Stiles is gone and he feels a sharp pain in his chest because losing pack is like _losing a limb_ , and this is _Stiles._

Stiles is so much more.

He runs through the rain. He doesn’t know where he’s going, he just _runs._

His eyes are bright in the darkness and his claws are heavy on his hands. He runs and runs until his lungs burn and his palms are bloody against the asphalt.

He runs until he smells copper, until he sees the overturned Jeep and the glint of moonlight against shattered glass.

He _howls._

*

There’s a darkness wrapped around his jeep, around him. Something has sunk into his side, and Stiles doesn’t bother checking what.

When he comes to, he’s outside the jeep. Funny, that. He doesn’t remember leaving.

He tilts his head and makes out the shattered windscreen. The metal grating digs into his back, the flickering headlights weakening. Stiles breathes and tastes blood.

He can’t move. His legs are sprawled in front of him, and he can’t feel them, and he’s lying on all the shattered glass. It digs into his skin and breaks his flesh and the smell of copper is in the air. He feels a warmth growing beneath him, and when he looks down, he’s painted in red.

His shirt is soaked in it. He’s losing his breath and it _hurts so much_ , but when he tries to breathe it cakes his teeth and splatters on his lips.

He’s dying. His life is leaving him in rubies through his lips and his side, and all he can think about is Scott. The one constant in his life.

It hurts more than it should, and the guilt is a blanket on his trembling shoulders. Beneath the copper he tastes salt, and feels the burn on his cheeks. He’s still crying.

“ _Ha.”_ Red drips down his chin. He feels so cold. The gap in his chest won’t close the pain buries him. He thinks about Scott, with more blood outside his body than in. He wonders if Scott would miss him. He wonders if he would grieve.

_Say you believe me-_

Scott walked away. Scott _left_ him.

A sob crawls up his throat. He can’t. He can’t do this anymore.

Stiles is dying, and he wishes it would happen faster.


End file.
